


We Are Here For Us

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Infinity Play [3]
Category: Kinky Boots - Lauper/Fierstein, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Children of Characters, Disney References, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Musical References, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Three shots set in my Musical Multiverse (before the main events, but can be read as a totally independent fic) about our favourite Latter Day Saints and their Ugandan friends after they are left to their own luck in the middle of África focusing in the friendships that are going to be stablished between them.Ftw the Kinky Boots gang in chapter two (but it can be read also without knowing it, just kind of a cameo) because I needed help to take them out of Africa and, well, it felt funny the shared surname thing (non related, though).Hope you enjoy it,Marla





	We Are Here For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone have realished that there is something more than friendship and/or partnership between Kevin Price and Connor McKinley...except them.  
> Luckly enough, Arnold is there to, for once, not make anything up and just tell his friend the truth.  
> I am terrible at summaries, just...I hope this doesn't have many mistakes and it is not too OoC.  
> Marla

Six months have gone by since the Mormons have left them alone in Uganda. Six months in which they had only themselves to rely on. Six months with Kevin and Arnold being the leaders of the dysfunctional group of Ugandan people -freed at last from their warlords (all scared of “the-back-from-the-dead” Arnold)- and former missioners that now, for the first time in their entire lives, were allowed to be completely themselves and, in consequence, as emotionally stable as a bunch of teenagers.  
They have undoubtedly been the best six months ever.  
They haven’t been easy, as they decided not only to help the people of their own village, but also of the ones nearby (consisting that help mainly in teaching them all the First World things they considered basic -from some school subjects to the art of procrastination with a ‘valid’ excuse- and trying to make a net of resources everyone could access; leaving the religious talk to some metaphorical speech that took place once or twice a week and in which everyone could participate, even if most of the time it was just Arlond with Kevin’s each day increasing help); but it was worth the effort.

Kevin looked through a window as he sat next to Arnold in their “office” while they revised the food resources they had (being a boss had also a boring side); maybe he hadn’t ended up doing ‘something incredible’, but this felt more than good enough.  
His best friend’s question took him from this comfort zone in a flash.  
“Are you and McKinley officially a thing already?”  
He spilled his coffee.  
“Wait...WHAT?!”  
“Come on, Kevin! You two are more obvious than Princess Leia and Han Solo; totally meant to be.”  
“That’s…” He shut up.  
[Okay, maybe it’s kind of true...After all, we speak for two hours almost every day...I’ve never spoken so much to anyone...except myself, if that counts for something.]  
“Well, you might be right…But...what if it isn’t mutual?”  
Arnold used his high-pitched laughter, but cut it off as soon as he realised Kevin wasn’t joking.  
“Not, for real, it IS. Ok...let’s try something...You like Disney movies, right?”  
“Is that even a question? Those movies are the only thing I know by heart better than The Book of Mormon! Heavenly Father! It feels so good to be able to say it outloud without fearing having a spooky mormon Hell dream...but, getting to the point, what are you getting at?”  
“Make a classical Disney love proove: kiss him and watch what happens.”  
“But...I’ve never...I mean, I once kissed a girl when I was twelve because my dad said it’ll make my gay thoughts go away...it didn’t end well. That was the moment when he told me just not to act upon them to be saved…” His tone has changed; Arnold recognised his own voice on it and understood.  
“Hey buddy, you don’t have to worry anymore about what our parents think. Just...try it for me, pretty please? Remember, you are AWESOME.” The tallest man chuckled.  
“You are right, I am indeed. Let’s get down to business.” 

He found Connor cleaning the dining room while listening (and singing and dancing all the parts) to some Queen tracks. When he noticed that the younger man he smiled spontaneously.  
“Kevin! You look worried.”  
They approached each other, until the space between them was as thin as it gets. This was increasingly becoming a costume.  
“Um...okay, let’s do this.” He leaned towards McKinley, who was so surprised he couldn’t even kiss him back  
“I...I wasn’t expecting that…” Kevin was already expecting rejection. “Can we try again?”  
While they repeated, Freddie continued singing.  
“That would really be a breakthrough…”

He went back to the main cabin three hours later. They didn’t actually do much more, just sat next to each other holding hands and talked about how great but scary was all this new but not so much new thing. Apparently, Kevin’s parents subtle homophobic comments had been all fun and games compared to Connor’s childhood.  
However, it had been more than enough to the former Mormon.  
He opened, more like he slammed, the door.  
“I did it! It was incredible! I can’t believe I am currently officially dating a guy! If my parents knew...the donut thing is nothing compare to this...Oh, hi Naba...that shirt...isn’t yours, right?!”  
She was standing in the corridor, seeming to have just left the bathroom. She blushed.  
“Not really…I’d better go...you two have some talking to do...Happy to hear about McKinley and you, I am texting the whole village about it!” She turned her head to the bedroom.  
“Arnold, put some clothes on, Kevin is here!” She turned again.”Bye.”  
Arnold appeared a few minutes later, still trying to put his glasses on correctly.  
“So...Nabulungi and you?”  
“So...Connor and you?”  
They both smiled at each other.  
“They are great.”  
“Yup. Nice catch, little buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for now...maybe a little too short.  
> Yup, I made a Mulan reference, as well as a Newsies one (and I included one of my favourite Queen songs, yaaaih!)  
> Any feedback is appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
